


Weird Guy

by Clarinete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat sólo pronunciado, F/F, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que le guste.</p></blockquote>





	Weird Guy

No hay nada más bueno en esta vida que compartirla con quién lo sientes, sin embargo, Karkat no puede decir lo mismo.  
Desde hace tiempo que se siente atraído hacía la novia de su mejor amigo. Su nombre es Jade Harley, la cual no sólo es una de sus amigos, sino, con la que más confianza tiene.  
El problema de Karkat, no es que simplemente le guste la novia de su mejor amigo, sino también, que hace tan sólo unos meses atrás estaba enamorado de él, y aún más atrás, de otra chica, y así durante muchos muchos años.  
Karkat es un muchacho enamoradizo. Aunque todo el tiempo parezca frío y calculador, él en realidad está pensando en la persona que le gusta o en la que está enamorado.  
Sin contar sus crushes, Karkat se ha enamorado de tantas personas que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Pero pese a ser un número tan grande, nunca parece aburrirse de hacer lo mismo.  
La conclusión a la que él ha llegado de por qué le sucede eso, es que simple y llanamente, "tiene mucho amor para dar, sin embargo, no se siente con la suficiente fuerza para darla."  
Si, claramente Karkat no es un chico muy listo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le guste.


End file.
